Easter
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Itachi trying to convince Neji to go to church with him on Easter morning. "How can you listen to that without getting angry?" ItaNeji. One-Shot. AU. Shonnen-ai.


**Easter**

Every Sunday morning Itachi would leave for church, and he had no qualms about it. Itachi could make his own choices. When one of those choices involved putting a cross above their bedroom door, he said nothing. He didn't like looking at it, but Itachi really wanted it there so he said nothing. The bible in their bookcase had never been the book in his hands. He was born Catholic, but had lost his religion over time.

On Easter morning he found himself seated on the sofa finishing up his novel. He was entranced enough to not notice Itachi sit next to him. Only when words were spoken did he tear his gaze away from the black inked beige page in front of him.

"I want you to come to church with me."

Neji shot him a confused look, "You know I don't go there."

"It's Easter morning..." Itachi started, but Neji interjected before he could add to it.

"Exactly. I have to spend the time getting ready for supper with your parents. It's an hour-long drive, remember? We have to leave early. Besides, I want to finish my book before we head out." His eyes returned to the mentioned object, "Why the sudden invite? You've never tried to convince me to go before."

"I think it might do you some good."

Neji shook his head, "I am not having this conversation with you."

"I know you've had a bad experience but-"

"The priest called me Satan's spawn." He gave him an annoyed look, "I was eleven. In confessional I told him I'd kissed the boy next door, and he told me the only way to repent for my sin was to marry a nice girl and have a dozen babies."

"It wasn't right of him to say that to you. I know. But it's been fifteen years since then. If you go back just this one time, I think it might help you with what's going on with your cousin."

"Don't bring Hinata into this." He snapped. He closed his book and stood up. He started to clean up as a way to relieve himself of some of the stress that came with the current topics - religion and Hinata.

Itachi got up from his seat, stepped towards him, and grabbed his working hands to force him to look at him. "All I'm saying is, you've been really stressed out lately and I was thinking that if you came to church with me, prayed a little, it could help you calm down some."

They spent a moment staring into each other's eyes, neither quite ready to give up. Neji took his hands away from Itachi's, and after a hesitant pause, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, burrying his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed in the familiar cologne and let himself relax, "How do you do it?"

"Hm?" Itachi hugged him back and waited for more details to the question.

"How can you go there every Sunday knowing you're not wanted? They don't like the people like us, Itachi. How can you just overlook that? They say we're going to Hell and that God doesn't love us because...Because we're together. How can you listen to that without getting angry?"

"When you take every religion and compare them, there's always one thing in common. There's either a God, or numerous God's as some believe, who is willing to do good to you, if you do good to Him. My belief is that God accepts all those who accept Him."

"Then what's the point of going to church?"

"It's peaceful and praying at church just feels more meaningful than anywhere else. It's the place to go when you want to talk to God. And also...When everybody is on their knees praying together it's...It's hard to explain. It's special."

There was a long pause while Neji thought over Itachi's words, then he spoke hesitantly, "I wouldn't even know what to say...I haven't prayed since my confirmation back in sixth grade."

"Ask Him to help Hinata, ask Him to make her better. It really does make you feel better when you put all your troubles out there. I'm only asking you to come with me today. If it does nothing for you, you don't have to come back ever again."

Another long pause. "What do you pray for?" Neji asked, pulling back enough to be able to look the other in the eyes.

"Recently I've begun to pray for Hinata."

"You have?" A smile formed itself against his will, far too pleased by this knowledge to bother hiding it.

"Of course. She's a part of my family now, too." Itachi couldn't help but return the smile, "And before, and still now, I thank God for my health, and for yours, and...I thank God every morning that I get to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life."

Not knowing what to say to the sweet proclamation, Neji could only show how he felt with a small gesture. The kiss was long and gentle, and the joy emitting from him could be felt in it. When they separated, he said the three words that neither of them said often, but meant whole heartedly each time they did.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss before Itachi asked him with a coy smirk on his lips, "You'll be coming with me then?"

Neji laughed gently, "I suppose I will. But I'm only going for you. And Hinata."

_-The Following Sunday -_

When the time came that Itachi was to leave for church, Neji put away his book and joined him at the front door. He put on his coat and shoes, ignoring Itachi's curious gaze until he couldn't any longer.

"Only until she gets better." He explained, and Itachi didn't question him.

At first, Neji prayed for his cousin's health. He wanted her to get away from the sickness that had attached itself to her. Once she was healthy, he went to church and prayed thanks to God for helping her. For allowing her to continue living the life she deserved. As weeks turned into months that turned into years, he would go to thank God for the health he had, for the health of his family and friends, and to thank God that he had the gift of waking up next to the man he loved every morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Easter! I know the titles lame, but this one-shot was written on and for, Easter. I don't go to church much anymore, since that's the only time of the week I work, but I'll admit I miss it dearly. (I know I skipped the church scene, but I really wanted this out today so...) I hope you enjoyed this and I hope your Easter was lovely!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


End file.
